The Labrinth That Never Was
by ice4blood
Summary: Sora's little brother is taken by the goblin king to his dark realm. To get him back, Sora must make his way throu a vast maze throurt with danger to the heart of the goblin city. A kingdom hearts/labrinth crossover, contains soft yaoi and hints of mpreg.
1. The Rare beauty

I would just like it to be known that I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, 8 or 10 nor the film known as, The Labyrinth or any of Brian Froud's concepts.

* * *

The goblin kings will is grand and strong, a will so grate that an entire kingdom came into existence by his will power alone, and with but the smallest of endeavors. To this very day, his kingdom stands tall and mighty at the center of a vast labyrinth built by the goblins that, he had come to call his subjects. But the goblin king Riku of the labyrinth, soon grew bored and uninterested with him self and his vast kingdom and perhaps even lonely on his single throne.

At one point in his whimsy of the many other worlds he had traveled in a bid to stave of his boredom, he chanced up on a young man of rare beauty and kindness, he knew right away that he had to have him as his own. But how to lure the young male beauty away from his family whom he so adored? And then it came to him, he would use that very family to get his sweet little chosen to be. Particularly the boys much younger brother whom he doted on often. So it came to be that the goblin king set his plans and sights on obtaining the youth for him self.

* * *

"Through trails untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fort my way to the heart of the goblin city, to take back the child you have taken from me." For my will is as strong as yours, though thy kingdom is grate y-"

Suddenly a drop of rain water hits the page of the book that a young teenage boy was reading whilst sat under a witch hazel tree. Looking up with big sapphire blue eyes, he had just know noticed the dark rain clouds and light drizzle starting all around him, because of his engrossment in his book. "Uh ho!" Said the boy scrambling to his feet. "Come on Pluto." He calls to the dash hound who'd been laying down besides him on the grass. The two of them sprinted out of the park where the young man had been sat relaxing with his dog at his side, having a little 'me time'. Making his way over the road and dawn the street a few blocks, he doesn't even get half way home before the light drizzle turns into a dawn pour. "Ah jeez of all the luck, c'mon boy," He calls to his dog as they continued to run home.

Finally making it to their house, the two come running through the front door and almost slams it shut behind them. Collapsing against the door, gasping for breath the boy starts ringing out his shirt whiles his chestnut brown hair drips, plastered to his face and neck. "Wow Sora, you're soaking wet! The boy now known as Sora looks at the older man at the top of the stairs, before glancing at his feet and then looking over to his large dog Pluto shaking water all over the hall way before returning his gaze up to the other brunette. "Heh sorry Dad, I'll clean all this up just as soon as I get Pluto into the kitchen and change into some dry clothes, I promise." The older man opens a cupboard at the top of the stairs and takes out a towel, walking down to throw it over Sora's head. "It's okay, just be shore not to leave it to long. I don't wont Denzil to slip and have an accident."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, it's my fault after all." Says Sora as he towel dry's his hair which soon begins to spike up in all directions, the same way it was before getting court in the rain. "Pluto come on, into the kitchen, come on." Calls Sora holding the door open as his dog trots in. "Just in case, I'll just put some towels down for now." Jogs up the stairs to get more towels. "Well if you're doing that, make shore you put them in the hamper to be washed later."

"Yeah okay." Reply's Sora as he lays down the towels. After finishing that he heads up stairs passed his Dad who soon retreats to a while Sora enters his own room at the end of the hall. Removing his shoulder bag full of all sorts of books he likes to reed, he barely has time to put it on his desk before he hears a light padding sound behind him, turning around to see and hear. "Sor sky!" Yells a little bundle of shaggy brown hair standing at the door way who also has big blue eyes, who then comes running over at high speed. "Hi Deden, whoa hey careful I'm soaked to the bone." Sora says just as he managed to stop his 3 year old brother known as Denzil from glomping him. "Ooh you wets." Say Denzil as he lowers his arms. "I'm affrayed so Den. But I will soon be changed and then you'll have to beware of your huggy doom. Mwa ha ha ha." Says Sora, creeping up to Denzil with wiggling fingers.

"No no huggie doon." crys Denzil who runs to the other side of Sora's bed to hide while peeking over the top, giggling the entire time. Sora laughs good heartedly and go to his walk in closet to pick out something dry to wear.

* * *

(end of chapter).

So let me know what you think and if I should continue. Constructive criticism is helpful and appreciated but please send no flames.

Thank you for reading. ^-^


	2. The Dark Man

Hi everybody, sorry its been so long since I last updated. But its been hectic around here with starting my own busness. So without any more delay, I bring you chapter two.

* * *

Sora steps out of his closet, wearing baggy navy blue pants that had a lot of zip pockets with a single bright yellow poaupu patch sewed onto the right back pocket, along with a loose white buttoned shirt, slightly pulled in at the waste, leaving the collar undone.

He didn't bother with any underwear, seeing as he wasn't going any where to night. Picking up a necklace with a crown pendent he had taken off with his wet clothes, he slips it on quickly, feeling better with the heavy feeling around his neck as it was given to him by his parents when he was very young. Already on his person is two matching bracelets that have tiny crowns soldered onto each chain link adorning his left hand and a single mood ring on his right, all given to him by his friends. Putting on some blue and black shoes, he go's to sit with his little brother jumping on his bed. "So denzel, what you have been up to, today?" Asks Sora, laying back with his hands behind his head. "I when shoping wiv Momy and Dad, an they gots me a Mogle doll." Says an excited Denzel. "Come see, see sky!" Smiling, Sora gets pulled out of his room by a happy Denzel, to the room across from his. "Look the he is!" Letting go of Sora's hand, he toddles up to his bed to pick up a little moogle plushi dressed as a night. "Momy gots him fur me when we was shoping to day. I haven't name him yet, can you helps me? You think of goob nick names."

Sora takes a good long look at the little Moogle toy, paying close attention to its tiny shield and sword sewed to to each of its pews and its little red cape and red fevered helmet to match. He suddenly grins as a name pops into his head. "I've got just the tittle, Lancelot the Moogle night." He says, striking a pose with his right index finger pointing up into he air. "Yay he as a name!" Cry's his little brother with a smile. "Good, now that, that's settled, I'd better get back down stairs and clean up all the wet towels up off the floor."

"Oh can a help, can a help?" Denzel jumps up and down with his hands up. "Sorry Den but you might slip and fall." Denzel drop his hands and his bottom lip starts to tremble. "Oh alright, I guess you can carry a few towels for me." After that Denzel's soon smiling again as Sora leads him out of his room. Sora holds Denzel's left hand as they go down stairs, his other holding on to the railing as he jumps down each step chanting. "I help, I help, I help, I help." When they reach the bottom, Sora stands Denzel on the last step as he begins to pick up all the wet towels before handing one or two to Denzel. Taking a hold of his hand again his brother hops off the last step, he lets Sora pull him across the wet floor like he is on water ski's, making him laugh all the way to the door by the kitchen. through the door they enter the laundry room.

Taking all the towels, Sora puts them into the washing machine to save his parents the trouble of washing them later, he adds soap powder and sets the dial. Picking up a mop and bucket, Sora heads back to clean up any left over water, with Denzel trailing behind him. While he finishes cleaning, the little one sits on the step chattering about all the games he had already played with his new Lancelot that day. Just as he had finished their parents came down stairs to meet them "Hey Sora. You almost done?" Asks a man with blond spiky hair, just like Sora's. "No Mom I am afraid I've finished already, and now I have nothing to occupied myself with. Oh sob, oh misery." He says, wiping away fake tears. "Well if your that distraught, you can always scrub down all the bathrooms." His brunette father adds with a smirk." On second thought, I thing I'll live." Sora says, backing up with his hands held up in front of him.

"Are you really okay with me and squall going out tonight?" Asks his blond male mother. "Don't sweat it, really I don't mind. Besides, you and Dad haven't gotten out in weeks and we'll have a great time together at home, right Denden?" Sora winks down at his brother. "Yea Sor sky plays!" After grinning back in reply Sora turns and starts pushing his parents out the door. "Go on get, you guys need a break, now go have at it."

"Okay, okay. Come on Cloud, we had better get going anyway, if were to see the new Nightmare on elm street on time." Squall walks off down the drive. "Okay but remember, we'll be home at one at the latest, know come give me a hug good by you two." Sora and Denzel both give their Mom hugs and watch as their parents get into the family's royal blue SUV and drive off for their night out. "So Denden, what do you want to do now?" Asks Sora as he closes the door. "Hungry hungry." Says Denzel, who reaches up to take a hold of Soras shirt as he jumps up and down.

"Well I guess now is a good a time as any for dinner time. Okay Denzel let have something to eat." Says Sora walking into the kitchen. "Yay, diner." And so Sora gets started making spaghetti bolognaise for dinner, as it was easy to make, while Denzel sits on the counter top to watch. They later sit down to eat, minus the bolonaise for Denzel, who prefer just spaghetti with cheese. After putting away the left overs in the fridge, the two brothers decide to play some games, such as guess where I hid your shoe, and the brave night fights the big mean dragon, using Denzels new Lancelot moogle and an old red sock and finally the in my pants game, where you had to say 'in my pants' at the end of every sentence, there was really no losing that game.

* * *

Eventually they settled down to watch 'Spongbob Squearpants' until Denzel's bed time. "Dahahahahaha, of course not Squidwerd, you'll always be my neighbor buddy."

"Why? 'sob' oh why did I ever get stuck with you? 'sob sob' why?"

"Just lucky I guess...neighbor buddy, tehe."

"SOB."

As soon as the episodes end credits started, Sora lifts the remote and turns of the TV. "Well since it has now officially turn 8.30, it is time for you to go to bed." Says Sora as he stands up. "But Sor sky, wat if the weird thingis scare me agen?" Sora take Denzel's hand into his own and leads his adorable little brother up stairs through his bedroom an in to the attached bathroom. "Don't fret my chibi Denden. For I as your big brother, make it my most important job, to scare away all aforementioned thingys." Sora says while Denzel begins brushing his teeth. while the younger busy's himself with oral hygiene, the older of the two makes his way back into youngers bedroom.

"Remember to us your mouth wash." He calls as he takes a pair of Denzel's pajamas out of his closet. Walking back into the bathroom with the sleep wear, Sora finds Denzel stud on his foot step by the sink holding a mostly empty bottle of kid friendly mouth wash in one hand and it's cap full to the brim in the other, the rest was minding its own business on the floor. "Am sorry Sky, I tly'd to be carfull." Says Denzel looking guilty. "Oh hey its okay Den. No need to get upset, it's really my fault I should have poured it out for you. So no being sad, okay." Says Sora, who pick up a wash cloth to quickly mop up the mess. "So I's not bad?" Asks Denzel before tipping the over flowing cap into his mouth. "Nope, not at all."

After gargling and spiting, Denzel again start to look nervous. "Sora?" Still cleaning up. "Hmmm?" He reply's as he stands up to face the little one. "Even iv you scare away all off the weird things, what bout the dark man?" Sora starts dressing Denzel for bed. "Dark man?" He asks, holding up his pajama top. "Yea, the dark man that has shiny metal comin out off his head, who walk by the window sometime. He's very high, even higher then you Sor." By that time Denzel was dressed for bed. He was sporting a pink floral patterned pair of pajamas. ( think of Denzel's short animated film 'On the way to a smile'.) Sora leads him back to his room and puts him to bed. "Don't you worry okay. As long as he is out side and you're in side with all the windows locked, you have nothing to be scared of." Sora pulls up the blankets and walks to the book shelf, with the intent of cheering up his little brother. "So Denden what story shall we reed tonight?"

At this question Denzel's eyes light up. "Chocobo chick find Mr. Mog! please Sora please." laughing, Sora turns to face him. "Okay okay Den. Now where is it?" Says Sora looking along the shelves again. "Mummy was reading it too me an Lancelot today down stair in the livid room." Getting up from checking the bottom shelf, Sora walks out the room."All right then I'll go get it and you stay in bed, I will be right back okay." He looks back briefly to check Denzel's still under the covers.

"Kay Sky." Sora walks down the hall and down stairs to the living room and quickly spots the book on the coffee table. Picking it up he heads back to Denzel's room. "Hey Den I'm back, did you stay in bed like I told you to?" Says Sora as he opens the door, only to enter a dark room that was eerily quiet. Having had no reply from Denzel, Sora try's again for a response. "Hello Denzel?" And again he got no answer from his little brother. He tryed the light switch only to find, that like a typical horror movie, that they did not work. Because of this Sora was starting to get more and more frighten. "Denzel I mean it, this is not funny." This time Sora did get a response, in the form of a deranged giggling in a pitch far to high even for a child as young as Denzel. And it was coming from the darkened room.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter two, hope you found it entertaining and please R Flamers WILL be shot and survivors will be SHOT AGAIN. Have a nice day. ^_^


	3. It begins

I'M ALIVE. sorry its been so long since I've up dated, its been like two years or something. I have just ever not had the time or I've had writers block. Anywho, I'm going to try to get back on track with my stores and add more chapters but first I'll be going over some of my old stuff to see if I can improve some spelling errors or add a bit more to the writing to make them more detailed. Since its been a while since I've uploaded I would like to see if there are any beta readers that might help me as my spelling is just terrible, but I'm having trouble finding out how to contact any. ( Not that I knew how to the last time I was writing any thing).

Let me know how I'm doing and if theres anything else I can improve.

* * *

stepping into the dark room, Sora in his paranoia tries to stay in the light coming in from the hallway as he makes his way deeper into Denzels darkened bed room. Step by step he draws ever closer to his little brothers bed, up on he see's some thing that lays just under the covers. At about 4 steps away, what ever is hiding under the sheets of the bed starts to squirm slightly for a moment and lets out a sort of snorting leather similar to that he herd out side in the hall, it stops as suddenly as it started but was still enough to make him jump and stop in place until all was quirt once again. After his heart had returned to a slightly lower and even pace, Sora nervously finished the last 3 steps to the bed. Looking dawn at the moving lump, Sora nervously reach's down and grasp's the blanket, pulling it away quickly to find...nothing, apart from a few creases in the bed spread, the mattress held not but a single white pillow. Sora turns to look else where in the room for his little brother Denzel, only to come face to face with a fair skinned, silver haired man, who seemed to be only slightly older then him self.

Gasping he stumbles back almost tripping over the edge of the bed, his back crashing with a thump against a wall, jostling some toys on the shelves above the palms of his hands flat against the wall to steady him self, Sora takes a better look at the silver stranger that has invaded his familys home. From the light seeping in from the window, he could make out that the other was at lest a head taller then him, even if he had still been on his feet, Sora would have to look up to keep eye contact with him. As he was so very fair, his hair and skin seemed to glow with the very essence of the moons pale blue light. The clothing he was adorned with was like some thing out side of reality, he sported a black cloak with a high folded collar that had holes of multiple sizes in the cloth, he even had a second cloak underneath of a shimmering blue material, and under all that Sora could see he had dark pants, black ridding boots and a black leather like armor with a very ornate designs on the chest, with black gloves to match. But what really struck Sora, was his heavily black lined bedroom eyes, that looked as if they were a pair of living aquamarine crystals. A thought struck Sora, that if those iris's were liquid, he could very wall drowned in them.

"It was not my intention for the young one to witness the existence of my subjects. It saddens me to say that it is now necessary to remove him from your world." As the oddly dressed man speaks, Sora gets to his feet all the while taking in all that he is saying. " What do you mean remove him? who are you? where did you take Denzel? And why, what for"?

"For the protection of my people, for you see if some one of an older age was to cache a glimpse of the goblins that dwell in my vast city who was say, visiting your world for a day of mischief, they would usually think it nothing more then a trick of the mind. How ever, if some one as young as your younger brother who has not yet learned to not fear that which go's bump in the night, were to admit that they had seen such a thing, others may also think twice before dismissing them from there minds". Sora ever more confused at the mention of mythical creatures and worried at his missing brother, starts to panic and clings to any way or reason he could come up with to keep his brother from being taken away, he grips his head in his hands as his eyes run with tears, looking around the bed room desperate for an answer. "bu-but you..he.. you can't, he's so young an-and I've seen you and I'm still here, and he won't tell any body any way, so please, please let him go"! Unbeknownst to Sora, his grief and fright unsettled the silver haired man, but he hid his true feelings well and held firm to his carefully planed scheme.

" While it is true that you have in fact seen me in full vue of this room, it still stands that you have not yet seen any sight of my subjects, you may or may not have hard there voices, you may have even felt there presence here in your house, but it is known with out a dout that you have yet to cache sight of a single one of there kind. My title is Riku the sovereign Goblin King, and I have it with in my authority to protect my kingdom and all who dwell with in it walls. I have seen and heard first hand, him revealing to you of what he has seen, and I can not allow him to spread the world to others". Listening to all of this, Sora at first felt a heavy pain deep in his belly from the stress and misery of loosing a loved one, it was so horrid that he was finding it hard to stay standing even with the support of the wall behind him, but as the words continue, the pain is little by little taken over by a simmering rage that grows ever stronger. By the end of this sordid speech it has turned in to a hot boil, and much like a tea kettle full of steam he simply can not hold it in.

" who the hell do you think you are, JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. TAKING SOME ONE ESLES FAMILY AWAY FROM THEM, LIKE IT'S AN OKAY THING TO DO, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO MARCH MY SELF STRIATE IN TO YOUR STINKING KINGDOM TO TAKE MY BROTHER BAKE"! His rant over, Sora is left gasping for breath and shaking still full of anger at his home being violated in this way. angry that he let him self feel so powerless when his brother needs him now more then he ever has before. The King on the other hand, could not hope for a better opportunity. "Oh you truly feel that strongly for your sibling"? Let it be said, that King Riku had a true talent when it came to acting. Sora on the other hand could do nothing to hide the look of determination on his face as he continued to scowl at him. " Hmm your strong emotional bond with your brother has peeked my curiosity, and like my subjects I am a little fond to a little fun every now and then, so I'll make you a wager".

Sora court of guard by this now has a look of uncertainty. "What do you mean wager"? With a smile Riku steps past Sora forcing him to turn to keep his eyes on him, only to loose his breath when instead of the other side of Denzels room, he finds what looks to be an impossibly huge maze with a castle toped with large pointed spears in the Centre. While he is taking this all in Riku the King of Goblins starts to speak. " All you see before you is my domain. Your younger brother is being kept in my castle at the Centre of my goblin citadel. The challenge I present to you is, that you'll have 12 hours with in which to make it to the Centre and in to the castle and find your brother, if you make it you may return to your home together with him, if not he stays with me. What will your choice be"?

all the while Sora has been looking up on the crazy Goliath of a labyrinth he do's not hesitate in the slightest. " There really is't a choice to make is there, I'm going home with Denzel or I'm not going home at all. So to respond to your question, it's on Ri-" Turning again to face King Riku as he had wondered behind him as he spoke, Sora faces him only to find him gone all together. Nothing but desert and some dried up and long dead weeds where he was once standing.

* * *

Wanted to get this out for Christmas, hope you all have a merry ( unless you don't celebrate it in your religion) and a happy new year to. ( pulls party popper)


End file.
